SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN!
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Survey-survey tentang anggota G.o.M? Hasilnya...? silahkan baca saja! XDD FF Gaje/abal/dan lain-lain.
1. Chapter 1

**SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN?!**

**d'Rythem24 present**

**Kiseki no Sedai belong to Kuroko no Basuke and Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayashi.**

* * *

_**A/N: Cuma fanfict Gaje dan kurang jelas/apa bedanya?/ oke. met baca aja :p**_  
_**Don't forget to Review.**_

* * *

**Survey: Anggota Kiseki no Sedai a.k.a Generation of Miracles yang terimut?**

_**Answer from:**_

**1. Kise.**

Yang terimut itu Kurokocchi-ssu. Kulitnya putih, suaranya lembut, dan dia juga pintar-ssu!  
Eh, eh, tapi tau tidak? Sebenarnya Akashicchi juga imut. Cuma karena dia doyan lempar-lempar gunting, aku tidak sudi mengakui keimutannya.  
Eh, tapi aku tadi udah bilang imut ya?!  
Aku tarik kata-kataku!

_Huh? gak konsisten. /sweatdrop/_

* * *

**2. Aomine.**

Yang terimut?  
Kise sama Tetsu lah.  
Secara mereka mantan pacarku. hahahaha.  
Apa kau lihat-lihat? tidak terima, hah?! 

_Idih, pede-nya? tapi heran kan, kok cowok-cowok imut mau y pacaran sama cowok item kaya Aomine-kun? /lalu ngabuuur/_

* * *

**3. Midorima.**

Tak ada yang imut dalam tim kami-nanodayo.  
Semuanya sama saja. menyebalkan dan tak menguntungkan-nodayo.  
Ngomong-ngomong, lucky itemku hari ini Boneka Hello Kitty.

_Err, berarti termasuk Midorin juga ya? /sweatdrop part dua/_

* * *

**4. Murasakibara.**

Imut?  
Memang imut itu yang bagaimana? Nyam~

_Coba nari gangnam style sambil nungging. itu tuh imut. /orz/_

* * *

**5. Kuroko.**

Yang terimut ya?

Emm, maaf... Boleh aku pikirkan dulu?

_Mending gak usah deh... /kejang-kejang/_

* * *

**6. Akashi.**

Terimut, hah?  
Memangnya kau kira tim basket ini ajang miss kecantikan?  
Apa hubungannya keimutan dengan olahraga!

_/lalu Author mati ketusuk gunting/_

* * *

**TAMAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN?!**

d'Rythem24 present

Kuroko no basuke still belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi.

* * *

**A/N: Karena readernya lumayan, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat survey kedua XDDD  
Wehehe... meskipun sepertinya, ini lebih garing dari yang pertama.**

Happy Reading ^^  


* * *

**Survey kedua: Anggota Kiseki no Sedai a.k.a Generation of Miracles yang paling pendiam?**

_**Answer from:**_

**1. Kise.**

Hmm, mungkin Midorimacchi-ssu?  
Eh, tapi Kurokocchi juga pendiam.  
Sebenarnya Murasakicchi juga pendiam, hanya saja mulutnya itu yang gak bisa diam.  
Kunyah-kunyah terus...  
Apa gak capek ya itu mulut?

* * *

_The faq! Malah balik nanya_

* * *

**2. Aomine.**

Yang paling pendiam?  
Yang pasti bukan Kise.

* * *

_Bisa di terima._

* * *

**3. Midorima.**

Yang pasti bukan Kise-nodayo.  
Aku rasa, Akashi dan juga Kuroko.  
Aku benar kan?

* * *

_Mana gue tau justru itu gue nanya!_

* * *

**4. Murasakibara.**

Paling pendiam?  
Hmm,... Teman satu tim Kuro-chin di Seirin itu? Yang nomor punggungnya 8?

* * *

_**MITOBE BUKAN ANGGOTA G.o.M**__! Gue bakar juga semua cemilan loe!_

* * *

**5. Kuroko.**

Hmm... Sebentar, biar aku pikirkan dulu...

* * *

Lagi-lagi mikir gak usah!

* * *

**6. Akashi.**

Memangnya untuk apa pertanyaan seperti itu?  
Yang paling pendiam dalam G.o.M menurutku adalah Shintarou. Atau, Tetsuya...?  
Pokoknya diantara mereka berdua.  
Ada yang lain yang mau kau tanyakan?

* * *

_Ngibrit ah! Nanyanya pake gunting!_

* * *

**=Tamat atau TBC ya?=**

**A/N: Mungkin para reader sekalian mau memberi saran, kira-kira survey apa yang paling gokil? XDD  
Sekalian memberi aku inspirasi. siapa tau... :p  
Silahkan ke Review...**

Yosh! See you next chapt! XD  
Itu-pun kalo lanjut ^^ *plak*


	3. Chapter 3

**SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN?!**

**.**  
**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by d'Rythem24.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Kiseki no Sedai belong to Kuroko no Basuke and Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

* * *

**_A/N: Chapt. yang sesuai request, harusnya sih yang paling peduli, tapi aku luruskan aja jadi yang paling baik..._**  
**_Hehehe... Semoga seancur yang aku harapkan. *plak*_**

**_Warning: (maybe) OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, alay, dan lain-lain._**

* * *

**-d'Rythem24 present-**

**Survey ketiga: Siapakah anggota Kiseki no Sedai a.k.a Generation of Miracles yang menurutmu paling baik?**

**_Answer from:_**

**1. Kise.**

Yang paling baik?  
Emm, Murasakicchi?  
Soalnya tiap bawa makanan dia selalu nawarin, eh, pas aku bilang aku mau, dia suruh aku beli sendiri-ssu. T-T  
Jahat banget...

* * *

_Jadi, dia itu baik apa jahat sih? *sweatdrop*_

* * *

**2. Aomine.**

Yang paling baik?  
Yang pasti bukan Akashi.

* * *

_Udah, gitu aja?_

* * *

**3. Midorima.**

Yang paling baik, hmm?  
Tak ada orang baik dalam tim kami-nodayo.

* * *

_Termasuk kau juga dong, Midori-kun?_

* * *

4. Murasakibara.

Yang paling baik?  
Semua orang di tim baik kok.  
Terutama Aka-chin yang paling sering memberi aku jajanan.  
Nyam...

* * *

_Hu-huh? Di otakmu yang ada cuma Jajanan ya?_

* * *

5. Kuroko.

Yang paling baik di timku?  
Murasakibara-kun.

* * *

_Gitu aja?_

* * *

**6. Akashi.**

Yang paling baik di tim?  
Tentu saja aku kan, tanpa aku mereka tidak akan ada apa-apanya.  
Apa kau keberatan dengan jawabanku?

* * *

_E-etto... No comment deh._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_Eheheh... Saya tau ini garing XDD  
Berkenan mereview?  
Silahkan..  
Atau mau nengok Survey 4 di next chapt sekalian?  
Boleh juga XDDD  
Monggo~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**SURVEY MEMBUKTIKAN?!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by d'Rythem24.**

.  
Kiseki no Sedai belong to Kuroko no Basuke and Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi.

* * *

_A/N: Ini dia Survey keempatnya XDD_

_Selamat kebingungan *plak*  
Warning masih sama seperti chapter sebelumnya..._

* * *

**d'Rythem24****present**

* * *

**Survey keempat: Siapakah Ultimate seme di Kiseki no Sedai a.k.a Generation of Miracles?**

**_Answer From:_**

**1. Kise.**

Kenapa aku terus yang di tanya pertama sih?!  
Ultimate seme?  
Aominecchi-ssu!  
So-soalnya kan... *blush*  
Jangan bilang siapa-siapa yaa... Dia itu kan pernah jadi semeku.  
E-eh, tidak! Tidak! Maksudku...  
Gyaaaah! *kabur*

* * *

_Ya ampun... Itu orang gak pernah bisa keliatan bener sedikit apa ya... *orz*_

* * *

**2. Aomine.**

Ultimate seme?  
Hmm... Sebentar biar aku pikir...  
Oh ya, memangnya seme itu apa?

* * *

_What the faq! Dasar __**AHOU**__mine!_

* * *

**3. Midorima.**

Ultimate seme di tim kami?  
Tidak ada. Semua yang ada di tim kami, 4 seme merangkap uke, dan juga uke.  
Jangan tanya aku apa, aku bukan seme juga bukan uke-nodayo.

* * *

_Gak ngerti...Iya aja deh._

* * *

**4. Murasakibara.**

Ultimate seme?  
Hmm, memangnya itu apa?  
Merk makanan baru kah?

* * *

_Orz. Dia bener-bener hopeless, saudara-saudara._

* * *

**5. Kuroko.**

Ultimate seme?  
Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun, juga...  
Aku.

* * *

_What?! __**GAK PERCAYA! SISI SEME DI SEBELAH MANANYA DIRIMU KUROKO?!**_

* * *

**6. Akashi.**

Pertanyaan lagi?  
Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?  
Tak ada seme dalam timku, semuanya uke.  
Apa kau sudah puas?!

* * *

_U-Uke semua? OAO" Gosh... Ja-jadi Aomine dan Murasakibara uke? Akashi-sama... Bunuh aku dengan guntingmu! *kejang-kejang*_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=THE END or TBC?=**

* * *

**_Masih ada yang mau ngasih usulan Survey kah? XDD_**  
**_Maaf kalau garing dan gak sesuai harapan, aku sudah berusaha nih _****QwQ**  
**_Sampai jumpa pada Survey berikutnya.. _****_/kalo masih berkenan/_****__**

Yosh, review-nya?


End file.
